Lawrence Tries to Kill Rapunzel
Back at the castle, Mother Gothel was sitting on her throne. She waved her hand while scowling at a fat man, and she said, "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." "Yes, Your Majesty." said the fat man, glaring at Mother Gothel before bowing before her and smiling sarcastically. He is a portly, short, fat, completely bald man with big ears and white sideburns and wears a crimson waistcoat, cream gloves, a matching shirt, and spats on black shoes, a matching derby, tailcoat, and pants. His name is Lawrence, the huntsman. "And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" Lawrence gasped in utter horror. "But, Your Majesty, The little princess..." Mother Gothel stood up. "Silence!" she shouted, pointing at him, "You know the penalty if you fail!" "Yes, Your Majesty," Lawrence nodded. Mother Gothel held up an ornate box with a knife through a heart as its clasp. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail," she went on. "bring back her heart in this!" Later that day, Mother Gothel let Rapunzel change out of her rags and into her day clothes - a purple dress with long pink sleeves and a lavender bodice. She sat down in a secluded glade, humming the tune to "A Spark Inside Us," and sometimes singing along as she picked wildflowers, while dreaming of her true love. The wind blew lightly, making her hair blow and making her look like a vision. After Rapunzel stood still, she then moved before she heard the cry of a baby bluebird. Rapunzel put her flowers down and went to the tearful bird. "Hello, there." She carefully picked up the bird. "What's the matter? Where's your Mama and Papa? Why, I believe you're lost." The bluebird started crying again. "Oh, please don't cry. Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Rapunzel asked. The bluebird stopped crying and began to laugh. Rapunzel giggled, too. "There, that's better." she smiled, "Your mama and papa can't be far." The bluebird started singing a little song before Lawrence walked closely to the princess. The bluebird saw her parents perched on the next tree branch, waiting for their child. "There they are!" said Rapunzel happily, "Can you fly?" Rapunzel let the bluebird fly out of her hands and onto the branch where her parents were waiting for her. "Goodbye," Kilala called. "Goodbye!" Suddenly, a shadow fell over the little princess. She turned around fast and screamed as she saw Lawrence holding a knife in his right hand. But nothing happened. He fell to his knees and grabbed the girl's dress. "I can't!" he cried, "I can't do it! Forgive me! I beg you, forgive me!" Calmly, Rapunzel said, "I don't understand." "She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" He says wildly, letting go of Rapunzel's dress. "But--but who?" Rapunzel stammered. "Mother Gothel!" answered Lawrence. Now Rapunzel was alarmed. "Mother Gothel?" "Now! Quick child! Run!" Lawrence warned her, "Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go! Go! GO! Run! Run! Hide!" During Lawrence's shouts of warning, Rapunzel began running through the woods. An owl screeched and dove at her head. Worried that the owl will explode, Rapunzel screamed. She ran and stopped suddenly when she saw eyes staring at her from the darkness. The eyes belonged to twenty bats. The bats screeched as they swooped down at Rapunzel, making her scream again. Rapunzel turned to run from the bats, but her skirt got caught in the branches of some trees. She screamed as she ran into the branches of another tree. Screaming once more, Rapunzel falls into a hole. She caught the root of a tree and holds on for dear life, but the root was wet and slippery. She slid into a pool of water. In the pool were moss-covered logs. Her fall created waves, which moved the logs up and down, up and down. When Rapunzel saw that the logs had turned into crocodiles, she screamed and ran out of the pool. A heavy wind blew, moving branches. Rapunzel turned in circles, staring in horror. With one final scream, Rapunzel collapsed, cold, wet, tired, and afraid, and started to sob. Rapunzel lay sobbing on the ground as the lights slowly turned up. A female muskrat named Ellie Mae slowly started to appear, along with a male muskrat named Luke. A chameleon named Pascal, a rabbit named Deadeye, a tortoise named Gramps, and a Deacon Owl started to surround her, frightening her. But she hid it. Ellie Mae almost went to her face, startling her. "Ooh!" Apple Bloom ran away, acting very scared. "Please don't run away." Alice pleaded. "I won't hurt you!" "You won't?" asked Apple Bloom, "But I thought you were some stranger." "Yes," added Sweetie Belle. "I thought you were going to really hurt us!" A mongoose named Mungo, a young heffalump named Lumpy, a young snake named Young Kaa, a brown kangaroo joey named Roo, and several other African animals peeked out of their many hiding places. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been though, and all because I was afraid." said the frightened little girl. "Oh, that's OK," Scootaloo smiled. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and I didn't know you were someone new." "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made." said the frightened little girl, "What do you do when things go wrong?" "I know!" cried Mungo, "When something bad happens to us, we sing a song." Kilala smiled. "Oh! You sing a song!" As Kaa, Lumpy, and Roo sang, Kilala followed suite, this time by vocalizing. Again, Kaa, Lumpy, and Roo sang, and Kilala vocalized twice. Once more, Kaa, Lumpy, and Roo sang, and Kilala vocalized for the final time. After Kilala vocalized, Roo sang again, this time off-key. Alice giggled and started singing. Kilala: With a smile and a song Life is just a bright, sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young An African elephant trumpeted happily, and Kilala continued singing. Kilala: With a smile and a song All the world Seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung The African animals are surrounding the girl. Kilala: There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember you're the one Who can fill the world With sunshine Kaa slowly slithered toward Kilala, who petted him before he quickly slithered and hid in the bushes. Kilala: When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune And it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song As the song ended, African monkeys chittered as Kilala sighed with relief. "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure everything's going be all right." Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals nodded. "But I do need a place to stay at night." A gopher nodded as Kilala giggled. "Oh, I can't sleep in the ground like you." The gopher shook his head before Kilala looked at the monkeys in the tree. "Or in a tree the way you do." Before Kilala looked at the doves in their nest, the monkeys shook their heads. "And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me." The monkeys only shook their heads. "Maybe you know there's a place where I can stay," Kilala said sadly, before smiling. "In the woods somewhere?" "Hey, I know that place!" said Roo, as he pointed to a cottage in the glen. Kilala stood up excitedly and clasped her hands together. "You do?" she asked hopefully. "Yes," said Kaa. "Now you will really have a home." "Will you take me there?" "Sure," said Lumpy. "Let's go!" And so, off went Kilala Reno, Mungo the Mongoose, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Young Kaa, Roo, and Kilala's African animal friends! The doves grabbed ahold of Kilala's skirt and start dragging her through the woods. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo started pushing her along as well. They went through the woods, over a river, and along a path until they reached some small trees. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow Whte Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs